Rise and Fall re-write
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Percy Winchester is going to turn the packs world upside down. With his Beta, Jackson. They have to deal with an Alpha pack and fighting for their lives. Finally coming out of the shadows, can Percy survive what Beacon Hills throws at him or will he dead like others before him have?
1. Through the dark

_Hope your heart is strong enough_  
_ When the night is coming down on you_  
_ We will find a way through the dark_

* * *

Percy Winchester's life has never been normal, not at all. After all, how could his life be normal when he was adopted as a baby and was bitten by a werewolf at the age of ten and being turned into a True Alpha a year later. He ended up losing control and killing his foster mother. He still had nightmares over that and wondered how he could do such a thing to a women that gave up everything for him.

He was a sixteen year old high schooler who had to deal with being an Alpha werewolf and having no anchor to help him on the full moons. He was adopted by Jackson Whittemore's parents at the age of 13, just so Jackson wouldn't be alone or anything like that. They didn't get along at all, both of them hated each other actually. It didn't help when Jackson got the bite from Derek and found out Percy was an Alpha himself.

Their 'parents' were about to send Jackson away when Percy stopped them, knowing Jackson would want to stay close to his pack. Percy himself didn't have a pack. It was unheard of for an Alpha not to have a pack but he felt like everyone around him got hurt so he didn't make a pack, he never bit someone so he wouldn't know what kind of power that gave an Alpha.

He made sure to stay away from other wolves so they couldn't drag him into the crap that happened in Beacon Hills. He didn't want to be in the middle of things, but that changed when Jackson went missing and their parents didn't even noticed because they though he did go to London for the summer time at least. Percy himself was worried sick since he knew for a fact that Jackson didn't go to London.

Percy had been teaching Jackson control since Derek didn't want him in his pack, so Jackson was basically his Beta. He had been tracking him for months and he heard from Peter, the only one that figured out what he was, that Issac found something so he decided that it was time for him to stop hiding and come out of the shadows.

Deaton was a friend of his Emissary, Elena, and agreed that he could sit through what they were going to do to Isaac to get him to remember. He showed up before anyone else and sat on one of the metal table things, he could never remember the name, and waited for the others to show up. Deaton was getting things ready and glancing at the young Alpha every few minutes, knowing he was worried about Jackson, even if his face was set in a stone mask that normally no one could read through.

Elena was standing next to Percy and had her hand on his leg, she was young for an Emissary, around the age of 20. She found Percy right after he became a True Alpha and helped him control it, kinda. He still have anger problems but did his best not to let them show. He and Jackson were as close as could be and he let the Beta do what he wished to unless it would cause harm to himself or the people around him.

Percy didn't look up from his phone, he was playing angry birds (no he didn't have an addiction to the game not matter what Jackson said), when he heard the door open and heard four pairs of foot steps making their way to the room they were in. He glared at his phone as he lost the level before it was snatched out of him hand and Elena put it in her back pocket.

He looked up in time to see Derek's eyes flash red and his own eyes flashed bright red in response before both of them were growling, fangs and claws out, waiting for the other to attack first. "Now, calm down, both of you. Derek, Percy is here to find Jackson, who he believes was taken by whoever took your Beta's." Deaton's voice came through to both of them. Percy slowly turned back and straightened up and slid off the metal table thing.

"Jackson's in London." Isaac commented with a shrug. Percy narrowed his eyes at the Beta and tried not to snarl at him. "No, he's was with me, training since someone," Queue the glare at Derek, "Didn't want to teach him control. He's _my _Beta and he was with me until a month ago when he didn't come home from the movie store." He informed everyone. They all knew each other from school so they knew who he was but they didn't know he was a werewolf, an Alpha at that.

Derek growled at Percy claiming Jackson as his Beta. Jackson was Derek's Beta, _he _was the one that turned him, not his young wolf that didn't know a thing about what he was doing. He went to open his mouth to argue but Percy cut him off. "I marked him, my bite took over _yours_, Derek Hale. He's _mine_. Deal with it. At least I actually treated him like a pack member, even after what Matt made him do." He said in a level tone, ending the argument before it could even start.

He continued to glare at Derek even when Deaton said to get ready for what he was going to do to Isaac. He watched as Scott and Stiles filled the tub with ice and water. He just wanted to know where his Beta was.

He watched as Isaac was put under a spell or something and Deaton asked him questions. He listened to what he saw and knew where they were at, he didn't tell anyone but Isaac did that for him. He was planning on getting Jackson out that night, not caring about the others. Tomorrow was a full moon so he needed to get Jackson out.

He took off without anyone noticing him leaving and ran as fast as he could to the bank vault. He went straight in through the front door, not caring about the pack of Alphas waiting for him. He could take them out, or at least he hoped he could take them out.

He stopped half way to the vault when he spotted the twins. He glared at them and shrugged off his jacket, along with his shoes and pants, followed by his shirt. He tensed as his body shifted into a wolf. He was the only one that he knew of that could shift all the way. He could tell by the shock on their faces that they never seen a werewolf like him before. Jackson called his wolf form beautiful more then once. After all he was all white with only black spots on the very tip of his ears. His eyes glowed a bright red as he stared at the twins, growling daring them to get in his way.

Once they shifted into their big ass form, Percy knew he would have a huge fight on his hands and got ready to pounce on them. It was going to be a long as night, he could feel it.


	2. Demons

_No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

* * *

Percy let out a noise as he was thrown into the vault with the others, his bruised and bloody body laying on the ground. He curled up into a ball as he felt his wounds healing a bit. God, he was such an idiot to think he could go up against more then one Alpha at a time. He heard footsteps and growled, warning them to stay away even if he couldn't defend himself at the moment. His nose was hit with the scent of Jackson and he relaxed as hands touched him and the voice of his Beta. He couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer and he let the blackness take over his senses, causing him to call asleep.

He woke up with his head on someone's lap, taking a minute to get his head together. He had a flashback to what happened before he was thrown into the vault and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

_Percy growled in his wolf form and glared at the wolf twins before pouncing without giving them time to react. His teeth sunk into the skin of their arm, hearing the howl of pain as he tightened his jaw around their arm. He let out a whimper as his body was slammed against the wall and was forced to let go of their arm. He jumped back a few feet and shook his head clear, feeling that some of his ribs were broken and healing fast.  
_

_He got ready to pounce again when he found himself surrounded by every Alpha in the Alpha pack, even the leader. He growled as he slowly turned in a circle and went to pounce on Deucalion but he was stopped by a pain in his side, making him look down to see to sets of claws in his sides and seeing a man and women behind them. He grunted in pain but that was the only sound that escaped as the pain forced him to turn back. He wasn't embarrassed about being naked in front of them all, why would he be? _

_His body was pretty much scar free since he was a wolf at a young age. On his back was a tattoo of his pack mark which was a half moon with an arrow through it in the center of his back. Jackson had gotten the same thing over the summer before he was caught by the Alpha pack. _

_"It seems like we caught the True Alpha, Percus Winchester. I have been looking for you." Deucalion said as he used his walking stick to tap Percy's cheek. The young Alpha snapped his teeth at the blind man, only to get the twin's claws added to the four that were already in his body. The twins had their claw in the middle of Percy's back, digging into his skin harshly. Percy didn't even flinch or make a sound, even though he wanted to, he wasn't going to show them that they were hurting him. _

_"I want you to join us. And all you have to do is kill your Beta. The one you were coming for, correct?" Deucalion offered as he took the bottom cap off his cane to show the little knife thing he had on there. Before Percy could blink, the knife was in his shoulder and Deucalion was twisting it, making Percy growl and try not to scream. _

_"N-Never." Percy snapped as he fought against the claws that were holding him, making his injures worse then they already were. Deucalion smirked and shoved the knife through Percy's shoulder as the claws in his body got worse, making him have no choice but to scream in pain. He barely heard Deucalion's next words, "Take him in with the others." The main Alpha ordered, taking his knife out and Percy felt his body being dragged on the floor, claws still in his body. "And Percus, you won't resist me for long." Was the last thing he heard before he was thrown into the vault with the others and passing out. _

* * *

Percy snapped back to waking up when he felt fingers in his hair. His hand snapped up to stop the movement and he released a growl, his sleep and pain clouded brain not kicking awake yet. He felt the person tense before hearing Jackson's voice above him. "Alpha, it's okay...It's Jackson." His Beta whispered assuring. Percy relaxed right away and let go of his hand, noticing that he had clothes on his body, his clothes.

He figured the other Alphas threw them in there with them and Jackson put them on him. He grunted as he sat up, Jackson made a noise of protest but not stopping him, knowing better. He looked around the vault after his head stopped spinning and spotted one of Derek's Betas before turning towards Jackson. He reached a shaky hand up to cup his face, smiling tiredly at him before wrapping his other arm around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

He could feel Jackson's surprise and he slowly hugged Percy back. Percy wasn't the touchy feely type of Alpha, just because of reasons but if they made it out of here alive. He was going to change, going to take care of Jackson more and not let him out of his sight.


	3. Home

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_ Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_ They fill you with fear_  
_ The trouble—it might drag you down_  
_ If you get lost, you can always be found_

* * *

Percy rested against Jackson so his body could heal, his breathing was slow and almost no there but somehow he wasn't bleeding anymore. For that he was grateful. He needed his wounds to heal before he tried to get him and Jackson out of there. He wasn't too worried about Derek's Beta, Boyd, knowing Derek was coming for him soon enough but there was another Beta in there with them, someone he didn't know so he didn't trust her at all.

He made Jackson stay back against one of the walls far away from both of them, feeling the blood lust way underneath their skins. He wondered how long have they been locked up and not getting the moon every full moon. It was few months at least since the blood lust was strong. Jackson had only been missing for a month at most so he wasn't too worried about him losing control since he had his anchor, who or what it was Percy didn't know. His Beta was being a stubborn ass and not telling him who or what it was.

"You're an idiot for coming by yourself to look for me." Jackson started to say as he lifted up Percy's shirt to see the wounds once again. Percy rolled his eyes but kept quiet because he knew his Beta wasn't done with talking yet. "I mean I know you don't like Derek or Scott and them but at least all of you would have a better chance to win with all of you guys fighting together, not one Alpha storming into the bank and getting his ass kicked." Jackson finished as he noticed the wounds were healing nicely. They were almost healed and didn't look infected like they did earlier when they first threw Percy inside the vault with them.

"Shut up. Was trying to get your ass out of here. I would have taken them all but I needed to get to you so I let them injure me, knowing they would drag me to you." Percy rolled his eyes again as he curled against the taller male. He hated that Jackson was taller than him. Percy, of course; was only five foot seven, not that tall compared to Jackson.

He grumbled as he felt his wounds heal slower than he would like and just wanted them to heal faster but the wounds were made by Alphas so they took longer to heal, even for him. He felt Jackson's fingers in his hair and relaxed completely against his Beta, people playing with his hair always relaxed him and put him to sleep unless he was having sex then it was a different story.

He tensed as he heard something next to them and pulled Jackson out-of-the-way in time for Derek and Scott to come busting through the wall. He kept Jackson shielded with his body, eyes glowing and growling at them, still on edge from what the Alphas did to him.

He picked himself off the floor as the moon light started coming in through the hole in the wall, making all the Beta's react but Jackson and Scott. He hurried and dragged Jackson through the hole before turning back to see someone finishing the ring of mountain ash. He bit down on his lip before shaking his head and dragging Jackson behind him and getting the hell away from that place.

Jackson pulled them to a stop a few blocks away and stared at Percy. "Why didn't we help them?" He questioned his Alpha, ducking his head down not wanting to see his reaction. Percy pinched his nose and sighed. "Because I'm barely healed and I can't protect you if they got loose." He told him softly before he started dragging him away again. Jackson gave up fighting him and just followed after his Alpha, helping him walk when he stumbled.

* * *

Once they got home, noticing the lack of their parents, Jackson helped Percy up the stairs and towards the bathroom for a shower. He helped Percy take off his shirt and wiggle out of his pants, it wasn't like Percy was embarrassed by his body anyways, plus Jackson needed a shower too.

Jackson held his Alpha and helped him step into the tub, wondering what happened to him while he was fighting the other Alphas since he had claw marks on both of his sides and claw marks going down his back, right in the middle of his tattoo. There was a hole in his shoulder also that Jackson wondered what happened to Percy.

Percy wasn't responding to anything that Jackson did, he was trying to think of a way to keep Jackson safe. He wasn't safe as his Beta but he wasn't going to force him to go back to Derek. Percy wouldn't make Jackson feel that pain, not again. Not being accepted into his own pack made Jackson a bigger ass to them than he was before but Percy was helping him. Percy actually cared about what happened to him.

Percy sighed as he felt his wounds heal the rest of the way and watched the water turn red from his blood before a brownish color joined it. He knew that was from Jackson not taking a shower for over a month. He hurried up with his shower before jumping out so Jackson could have some time be himself, though he did stay in the bathroom, not wanting to be away from his Beta just yet.

Looking in the mirror, he noticed the Alpha's claws left scars on his skin. He narrowed his eyes in confusion before turning and seeing the claw marks on his back, glaring at them since they left a scar down the middle of his tattoo. His eyes flashed red before he heard a knock on the door and grumbled. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he heard Jackson get out of the shower and follow him downstairs with only a towel on also.

He paused as the scent of the one and only Stiles Stilinski hit his nose and frowned in confusion. He quickly opened the door and stared at Stiles, not noticing his eyes were still red. "What?" He asked in a voice that had a hint of a growl to it.

"Um...E-Eyes away please?" Stiles squeaked out before taking a deep breath and blushing as he seen Percy and Jackson were only in towels. He figured he stopped something from happening, right? Why didn't he feel bad about it? "I..I need your help with something? Well, not me but Derek, and Scott?"

Percy scoffed and shook his head at Stiles, letting his eyes turn back to red. "Tell them they can go to hell." He snapped before shutting the door in his face.


	4. Animals

_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_ I can smell your scent for miles_  
_ Just like animals_  
_ Animals_  
_ Like animals_

* * *

Jackson raised his eyebrows as Percy turned towards him and crossed his arms, giving his Alpha a look that said he better help them. Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes as he opened the door again and pulled Stiles in by his shirt. He was doing this because he wanted too, not because Jackson wanted him too. He was, of course; lying to himself.

Crossing his arms, he stood in front of Stiles with his eyes red and a glare on his face. "Tell me what they need help with and I'll think about it." He said, ignoring the pinch to his back by Jackson.

"Right, well, since you got Jackson out with no problem and left Scott and Derek there to die. I figured you could help them track down the other two betas that were in vault." Stiles said, trying not to lose focus with the two shirtless guys in front of his face because they were really distracting at the moment. Jackson cocked an eyebrow up and looked at Stiles with a 'really?' look. Him, a human, was trying to order an Alpha around. A True Alpha at that?

Percy scoffed again and let his eyes go back to their normal blue. "I got Jackson out because he's _my _beta and I wasn't going to let them tear him apart, not when they weren't exposed to the moon in four months." He saw the surprise on Stiles' face and smirked. "Oh, yes. I know all about that and about the Alpha pack since I fought them." At that he waved at the scars on his body and turned to show Stiles the scars on his back.

He heard the intake of breath and sighed softly before he turned around again. "It was a bitch to get Jackson out and I was still wounded because those wounds were made by Alphas but I guess I could help track down the other two." He mused, moving up the stairs to go and get dressed with Jackson behind him. Stiles' voice stopped him though. "Three...There's three and one of them looks just like you." At those words, Percy's blood ran cold.

The only person that could look like him was Adam, his twin, who he was pretty sure died when his birth mother did. He did his research on his birth family. Apparently his Father was a well-known hunter along with his two older brothers and his Mother worked at a hospital while his twin went to school or whatever. His mom and twin were reported dead a year ago. But now, apparently his twin was alive and here in Beacon Hills. He had to find him.

He didn't respond to Stiles as he walked up the stairs and could feel Jackson's stare on his back when he went to his bed room and shut the door. He hurried and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a black and red plaid shirt over it. He quickly grabbed the bracelet that he had since he was born, apparently it was in the things his mother dropped off with him, and put it on. It was a simple gold wold charm on a brown leather cord. It meant something to him was acted like an anchor to him.

He passed by Jackson on the way downstairs and his Beta knew better than to talk to him as he looked at Stiles. "Where are they?" He asked, making his way out of the door. Stiles hurried after him as Jackson locked up the house, their parents weren't going to be home for a while so it wasn't like it mattered. "By the Hale house. You do know where that is, right?" Stiles asked as he glanced back at Jackson before looking at Percy once again.

The Alpha nodded before taking off on food with Jackson not too far behind. Stiles watched them and threw up his hands. "Great...You guys didn't even let me explain. That's just great. Idiots the both of you." He called after them but was ignored. He got into his Jeep, mumbling something about jackass werewolves and ignoring him.

* * *

Percy could feel Jackson's eyes on him as they ran but was lost in his own little world. _Why would Adam be here now? Why was he a werewolf? How did he become one in the first place? How did the Alpha pack catch him? _All those questions ran through his head as he spotted the group of Scott, Derek, and Isaac up a head and heard the last bit of talking.

He stopped and put his arm out for Jackson to stop as he and Derek had a stare down, wondering who would be the first to break. Jackson elbowed him in the ribs sharply, causing him to glare at his Beta as the began to have a silent talk. He scoffed and held up his hands. "We come in peace and all that shit. Stiles came barging into our home, demanding that I help you guys so here I am." He spoke to Derek, ignoring the other two. He was talking to the only other Alpha in the area at the moment.

Derek cocked an eyebrow up and snorted. "I seriously doubt that Stiles could get you to do anything. I bet he told you about the male that looks like you, am I right?" He asked, tilting his head. Percy kept his face blank as he stared at Derek, unimpressed with his words. "Anyways, go get your hunter or what have you. We'll meet you guys at the point." Percy said before turning on his heel and walking away with Jackson behind him.

He could tell Jackson wasn't comfortable around them yet so he wanted to get him away as fast as possible. He led his Beta to the point and stood there, watching over the town that quickly became his home. He waited for Jackson to say something, anything about what was going on and wasn't disappointed at all.

"It's Adam, isn't it?" Jackson asked but before he could answer, the Beta continued to talk. "If you have to kill him, will you?" The question caught him off guard and he thought about it for a moment. Would he kill his twin if he had too? Probably. He had not emotional connection to him so he guessed he could kill him but only if he had too. "Yes, I can kill him if I have to. You know I do kill unless I really have too." He spoke, stuffing his hands into his pockets before he looked back at Jackson. "But if it meant protecting you? I will do it in a heart beat."

* * *

After their talk, the rest of the time was spent in silence as they waited for Derek and them to get back. Once the others were back, Percy moved in front of Jackson and actually smiled at Chris Argent. "Well, well. Look what the wolf dragged in. I haven't seen you in years. Since I was ten I believe. I see you finally stop following your family around." The Alpha spoke as he held out his hand.

Chris smirked and shook the young Alpha's hand before hugging him slightly. Percy could feel the shocked looks and smirked. "Well, you were the one that got me to start doubting my family in the first place." The hunter said as they pulled away from each other.

Percy and Chris went back to when Percy was first turned. He was a ten year old boy and Chris' father wanted to kill him but Chris stopped him because he was just a ten year old boy that didn't ask for anything that happened to him. Chris came back when he was 13 since he heard what happened and helped Percy through it. Now that Percy was really looking at him he could tell that Chris' eyes where the same as his. He heard about his wife and he gave him an understanding look.

Chris nodded at him before turning to the others and started talking. "Tracking them by print?" He asked, looking around on the floor. "Trying." Scott answered as he shrugged and looked at the hunter. Percy blocked them out, already catching the scent he was looking for. He gave Jackson a look and nodded at him. He waited until they were done talking before putting his hand on Chris' shoulder and squeezing it softly.

"Right, while you guys catch the two betas that you guys know of. Jackson and I are going after the one that looks like me." Percy informed the group and saw Chris looked at him confused since he was pretty sure the hunter knew about his family. Percy gave him a look that said he would explain later before taking off with Jackson right behind him, tracking the scent.

It was like Adam wanted him to find him and that's what Percy was going to do.


End file.
